Of Darkness
by Quidditch
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO OMEGANTISONIS. Continuing into their sixth year, with more adventure and an interesting new character!
1. Reunion

A/N:Read Omegantisonis first, it will make a lot more sense! 

Of Darkness

Part 1: A Reunion

Hermione swung her legs around and placed them on the hard pavement of her drive way. She had gotten picked up from King's Cross and had been on vacation ever since.She was happy and excited to be home, but she also felt awkward.Dumbledore had, of course, owled her parents about what had happened, but they hadn't said one word.Hermione wasn't sure if they had even received the letter, or maybe they thought it wasn't real.Whatever the case was, she wasn't going to be the first to bring it up.If they didn't know, then they would have to stay unknowing.

She entered the house behind her father, who was lugging her very full trunk up the stairs.She smiled as she heard the familiar strained bark coming from her bedroom.Her dog, Dusty, always had to be restrained when she came home, because he often got so excited he would knock things over.

"Well, here you go," her father said, with strained effort as he put her trunk in front of her bedroom door on the third story."That thing gets heavier every year, doesn't it?" he said, rubbing his lower back.Hermione smiled as she reached up to kiss her father on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy."She opened the door to her room and just stood in the doorway, taking it all in.The peaceful breeze that was flowing through her window was so calming.Until Hermione was knocked over by Dusty.He licked her face, and her ears, and her eyelids.The slobbering, wet, tongue was disgusting."Dusty…uhf…get off!" she grunted, while trying to push him away.He obliged and skipped away merrily, to make sure nothing else in the house had changed so drastically.Hermione pulled open her trunk, with the intentions of unpacking, but her fluffy bed was far too much of a distraction.She climbed in and scooted down so her toes fell just over the edge.She hugged one pillow to her chest, while the other was bunched in a ball underneath her head.She pulled the blankets to her chin and closed her eyes.This was how she loved it.This was how she was comfortable.Of course she loved school, and of course she would miss her friends while the summer months passed by.But this was as good enough as a distraction as any.Hermione slowly tumbled into dreamland and her excited breathing slowed to a rhythmic beat.

The corridor was dark, gloomy, and cold.It looked right out of Hogwarts, but somehow, she knew it wasn't.There was a light on, in a room just to the left of her.She peered through the glass panel in the doorframe, and saw her parents.They were holding hands and…crying?What was going on?She reached for the door handle, but it gave her an electric shock.Surprised, she pulled her hand away.Giving one last look towards her parents, she continued to walk down the corridor.She came to a fork in the hallway.The left side looked bright and warm, but the side to her right was the complete opposite.She peered over her shoulder, thinking of her parents.She decided to go to the right, hoping to find what was making her parents cry.There was a single beam of light in the middle of the hallway, coming from a window.She peered in the window, and saw a room.But it was different; it was a room without a door.The only gateway to this room was the window she was looking in.There were three people in the room, Harry, Ron, and someone with red hair she didn't recognize.But there was something else, something she couldn't see.She blinked her eyes, and the object came into focus.Unbelieving, she screamed.

_ _

"Hermione!Hermione!Hermione, wake up!"Hermione shook from whomever had a firm grasp on her shoulders.She had to see what was wrong, what was that thing?But the person was very persistent, and Hermione was compelled to open her eyes.When she did, she realized that they were wet.Her cheeks, hair, and the front of her shirt were drenched.She peered up, to see her mother, her eyes wet as well. 

"Mum?Why are you crying?"Hermione was worried.She'd seen her mother cry twice in her life.It wasn't something she did frequently.Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, and found her sheets to be wet as well."What'd I do?" she asked peering around.

"Hermione, you were screaming.Horrible, horrible, shrieks.And sobbing, shaking uncontrollably.I've been up here for twenty minutes, trying to get you to stop.Twenty minutes.I was afraid that you were…thinking, or dreaming, about what happened…" Hermione's mother's voice faltered and she looked away.

"Oh, Mum.You do know then?"

"Oh sweetie, I'm so, so sorry that something like that happened to you.That's not fair.What kind of awful person would do such a thing to a sweet girl like you?"

"Mum," Hermione said it slowly, unsure of how to explain what had happened."Mum, remember Ron?"Her mother nodded her head; they had met in Diagon Alley."And remember his family?"

"Quite big, if I remember correctly." 

Hermione smiled."Yeah, and that wasn't even all of them.But do you remember the twins, Fred and George?"

"Yes Hermione, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Mum, it was George.He's the one who…"

"What?" Her mother put a hand on her mouth, and stood up.

"But Mum, you have to understand, it wasn't his fault…"

"Wasn't his fault?Hermione, dear, you do understand the concept of rape, do you not?"

"I do Mum, but it wasn't rape.Didn't Dumbledore tell you?It wasn't his fault; he was under a spell, Mum.Nothing to do with the real person, George.It wasn't really him."But her mother wasn't listening.Instead, she was pacing back in forth, one hand on her mouth, muttering."Mum, please don't flip out.We should talk."

"Yes.And we will.But, first, I just don't want you talking to Ron, or communicating with his family anymore."

"MUM!No!Ron had nothing to do with this!He's my best friend!You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!And I just did!Nothing.None of those owls, or, whatever else you people use.No communication.At school, as well."

"Us people?What's that supposed to mean?You hate me, don't you Mum?You hate me because of what I am."Hermione was agitated with her mother, they had been arguing all vacation.Her mother had kept complaining about Hogwarts and how long Hermione was gone.This was the last straw.

"Don't talk like that Hermione."

"No!From the beginning, you and Dad have hated me, because I couldn't take over the office and be a dentist just like you always wanted me to be.You hate the fact that I'm a witch.Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Hermione, please…"

"What Mum?Is it too hard for you?To keep concealing the truth, I mean.You have your chance.Go on, tell me the truth."

"Hermione…"

"Take it or leave it Mum."

"Fine.Is this what you want to hear?I hate that you're a witch.I hate that you can't be a dentist.And I hate having you gone for ten months of the year.But I don't hate you.You are my daughter, and I'm supportive of whatever your decisions are.I may not like them, but that doesn't mean I won't like you."

"Can you just…please, just go." There was a small owl tapping on her window.Her mother left, near tears.

Hermione pushed open the screen on her window and admitted in Pidwedgion.He proudly stuck his leg in front of her and she untied the small piece of parchment on his leg.She didn't have anything to give the small owl, so she tried to shoo him out the window.When she finally succeeded, she opened up the parchment and found a hastily scribbled note.

Dear Hermione,

Harry's coming to spend the summer here cause my cousin is transferring to Hogwarts and my family thought it would be best if she met some people first.So, if you wanna come, just let me know, ok?Hope to see you then!

Ron

P.S. Use Floo Powder.My Dad's connected your fireplace to the network.

Hermione sat on her bed and contemplated the note.Of course she wanted to visit the Weasleys, the only problem was her parents.Her mother didn't want her to see the Weasleys, never mind the small conflict they had had a few moments ago.How would she ever convince her that she should go?It would be near impossible.But it would be worth the shot.Hermione headed down the stairs and saw her parents sitting comfortably on the couch, her mother crying, her father trying to comfort her.Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she remembered her dream.She shook her head, and turned on her heels.Seeing how upset her mother was, it probably wasn't a good time to ask for something.As she took the first step, the floor underneath her let out a nice, loud, echoing, squeak.Hermione paused.

"Hermione, dear, can you come here for a moment?"Hermione reluctantly turned, and just stood there, rooted to the spot."Here, _dear."His voice was strained, and Hermione knew when enough was enough, she wouldn't push the limits any farther.She walked over to the large ottoman on the other side of the room and sat._

"Must you sit that far away?" said her mother, her voice thick.Hermione wouldn't answer.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"Hermione could see the defiant lines in her father's forehead deepen at her words.

"Hermione," he said sternly.

"No, Jack, she has every right to be angry.I was upset earlier and said some rash things that I," she turned and looked into Hermione's eyes, "_never meant.Ever.I could never have said those things to you if I wasn't upset and not thinking.Do you believe any of it?That I don't feel that you are so lucky, and so talented, and I am so proud?"_

"You certainly gave me that impression, Mum."

"Honey," although he was trying to sound comforting, his voice was rather agitated, "did you not just listen to your Mother?She was not thinking.She was upset, and angry, and confused, and she wasn't in a rash mind at the time.All right?Now, let's drop the whole thing, forgive and forget, agreed?"

"Fine.I'm going to pack."Hermione rose.

"Pack?Where are you going?"

Hermione thought quickly, "The Weasleys, Charlie, the oldest is, um, he's, ah, getting married.They want my help.I should be gone the rest of the summer."She left, before they had a chance to respond.

As they watched Hermione's back, Jack looked down at his wife."She's been drifting from us ever since she got that God forsaken letter."

"And she'll continue to do so.We're just so different.From our own daughter."They just sat there, pondering their lives, when they heard a banging from upstairs.Hermione paused at the bottom of the stairs, when Dusty came to greet her. 

"Be good boy, take care of everything for me." She hesitantly stepped towards her parents."Well, I suppose I'll see you next year then?"

"Honey, don't leave angry.You should talk with us first."

"No.I need to be there now, for the, um, wedding."

"Well, if it's urgent, I suppose…"

"Love you both, bye!"She kissed both her parents, rather quickly, then reached into the hidden drawer in the mantel and pulled out some Floo Powder.She looked into the fireplace, through in the powder and yelled, "The Burrow!"With one last look over her shoulder, she stepped into the flame.

"Hermione!" she heard her mother call out to her, but she continued on her way.As she zoomed through the fireplace, she looked carefully for the Weasleys' tattered, plaid living room set.Finally recognizing it, she jumped out and fell on her face.

Standing, she brushed the charcoal dust off her clothing.She dragged her truck out of the fireplace, than stopped and peered around.

"Hallo?" she bellowed, "Is anyone home?"The Weasley house was remarkably quiet."Hallo?Anyone?"Frustrated, she walked towards the kitchen.Empty.Out to the back yard.Empty.To the Quidditch Pitch.Empty.No one was home.

"Great!Now what do I do?" she whispered to no one but herself.She walked back inside and made the decision to make herself at home.She grabbed the handle of her trunk and slowly made her way up to Ginny's bedroom.With a final BUMP! she made it to the landing."Arg!" she grunted as she kicked the trunk, then began hopping on one foot in pain.

"Need any help?"

"AHHHH!"Hermione screamed, and almost fell down the stairs in her surprise.

"Woah there!" the man grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"Bill!" she cried."How are you?And when did you get home?"

"Apparated in.That's my bedroom," he said, pointing to the door she had clearly remembered as Ginny's.

"Isn't that Ginny's?"

"Nah.Ginny decided to give up her room.She's the next floor up."

"Ah!" Hermione screamed out of pure frustration.

"What?!?" asked Bill, completely surprised by her reaction.

"This stupid thing," she said, punctuating each word with a firm kick to the trunk.

"Looks like you've been having fun, huh?"She sneered at him, causing him to snicker."Why don't you just…oh yeah!Good ol' Hogwarts, 'No Magic During Summer Break'."

"Not just Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic."

"Nope, they just say that to scare you.Really its all Hogwarts.Those notes from the Ministry are frauds.Pretty tricky of them, eh?"

"Pretty annoying."

"You're a little testy, aren't you?" 

"Bad row with my mum, that's all.Kinda left without really getting any sort of permission.But don't tell your mum, she'll send me straight home."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.Now, what do you say, let's get this trunk up there, and then the two of us can start with dinner.Mum, Dad, and everyone else are waiting for Uncle Tom."

"Uncle Tom?The accountant?"

"Yeah, turns out he's got some of that wizard blood in him.His daughter's a witch.Been ignoring the Hogwarts letters for years, finally Mum decided to do something about it. All right, here we go," he hoisted the trunk into the air, and started up the stairs with it towards Ginny's bedroom.

Hermione started to head up after him, but then heard the front door slam open, then the voices of Harry and all the Weasleys carried through the house up to her.She ran down the stairs, smiling.

"Bill!You sound like a herd of elephants!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in the direction of the noise.Hermione walked down the stairs and saw Harry and Ron heading out the back door, broomsticks under their arms, obviously all set for a nice game of Quidditch.Mr. Weasley turned and saw Hermione sneaking up on them.Hermione put her finger to her lips, motioning for quiet, and Mr. Weasley got the idea.

"Ron, you haven't heard from Hermione yet, have you?"

"No, Dad.I just sent Pig yesterday.She'll answer, she always does."Just as he was finishing his sentence, Hermione leapt on his back.He screamed bloody murder and spun around waving his arms.Harry and Mr. Weasley were doubled over with laughter.When Ron finally figured out it was Hermione, he whipped her over in some fancy kung fu type move, and landed with his stomach on her foot.He whipped out his wand and held it to her head.

"Don't, don't make me do it!" he said, sounding close to tears.

"Please, sir, please don't.I'll make it worth your while."She dropped her eyebrow seductively, and somehow, in her awkward position on the floor, managed to strike a rather seducing pose. 

"All right, I suppose, but only if it's worth my while!"He reached his hand to hers, and pulled her off the ground.

"Hey 'Mione," said Harry, as he hugged her, slightly uneasy.As they had grown older, they had become closer, as friends of course, but Harry still seemed uneasy and awkward hugging Hermione, although she insisted.

"Hermione!Hey girl!"Ginny came up behind her.

"Hey Gin.How are you?"

"All right, I suppose.But who can ever be fine with these two goons in the house?" she punched Harry and Ron respectively in the stomach as she passed through to the door.In her older years, Ginny had come into her own and matured a lot.She no longer cared about Harry (although her diary told a different story, that should be saved for another time), she wasn't as self-conscious, and she had truly bloomed.Many a times, Hermione had felt awkward standing next to her, feeling belittled.

"Anyway, who's this cousin?Where is she?"

"Aw, she's coming," said Harry, and his cheeks flushed.Hermione noticed, but didn't mention it.Teasing Harry would not be a good way to start the final month of their holiday.Hermione heard a grunt and saw Fred and George each walk in with a trunk balanced on each shoulder.She looked away from each, not yet willing to deal with the many awkward times that were sure to be ahead of them.

"Well, this is it, Persephone here we are."

"Thank you boys.I really hope you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all," said Fred, rolling his eyes.Obviously, their mother hadn't given them much of a choice.Persephone stepped through the door way and Hermione couldn't help but to gasp, she was the other person in her dream.

A/N:Hola everyone!Oh it felt so great to write this.I've been itching for so long to write something.And I'm so glad that it is this!I'm really looking forward to writing this series (a good sign, right?)To all you loyal readers who also read Omegantisonis, I say hello.To all new comers who haven't read Omegantisonis, I do hope you will, but I'll leave you a short summary at the end of this A/N.Do I have anything significant to say?Not really, except to thank Elise and Ashlie for putting up with my crap by reading and re-reading this story till I finished.I put them through hell.And if Laura is reading this (she knows who she is!), you rock!And I'm pretty sure that's it!Love you all!

Jen

Summary of Omegantisonis:

Ron is found out to be an unknown type of wizard, an Omegantisonis, a wizard who can perform spells without a wand.His determination to revenge against Malfoy using this power backfires on him when it hits George rather than Malfoy.The spell has a reverse effect on George and turns him evil.George goes about being completely evil and doing evil things (such as raping Hermione, who was dating Fred at the time and confused George for Fred).Eventually all turned out well, except Malfoy died.Boo-hoo.Oh.And this is the summer before their sixth year.Hope that was enough info!If not- e-mail me!


	2. Tonsil Hockey

Of Darkness Part 2: Tonsil Hockey

Ron placed a hand on Hermione's back as she stepped towards him."Hermione, is everything ok?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, fine," she said very quickly.

"So this is the Burrow!" Persephone was exclaiming, "How charming!Isn't it marvelous." She saw Hermione now."Harry, I've met you, but who is this?"

Harry blushed as she touched his arm, "Persi, this is Hermione, our friend."

"Pleased to meet you," said Hermione.

"As you should be," Persephone smiled slyly."So what are you two boys doing?"

"Actually," Ron said, sounding annoyed, "We were just going up to my room so we could chat with Hermi, come on guys.Catch you later Perse."With that, he grabbed Harry's hand and was forced to half-drag him up the stairs.

Ron's room was the same.A messy clutter of all the things he had acquired over the years.Hermione plopped right into his bed."I wish I could sleep in here," she murmured to no one in particular.

"Yeah," said Ron sarcastically, "I'm sure my mom would go for that one!"But he smiled at her, as one would smile at a younger sister.

"Yeah, you're right, I just wouldn't be able to contain myself being in the same room with two sexy boys.Good thing there wouldn't be such guys in the room I suppose."She smiled, pleased with herself, but Harry and Ron responded by hitting her with pillows.The fight lasted for quite sometime, past the point of the pillows bursting, until Mr. Weasley was forced to come up the stairs to quiet them down, Persephone was resting.

"Stupid Persephone," muttered Ron quietly as his father was leaving.

"Why don't you like her?" asked Hermione as she returned to her spot on the bed.

"She's so annoying.So polite and everything.But the second my parents' backs are turned she's a witch."

"Well technically…" Hermione started to say, but Ron cut her off.

"You know what I mean."He wasn't in the mood to be teased."Didn't you think she was horrible, Harry?"The same red color of Ron's hair was reflected in Harry's blushing cheeks.

"She was…all right…I guess…" he stammered.Hermione smiled knowingly.

"Harry's got a crush…Harry's got a crush…" she sang, swaying back and forth.Ron looked at Harry, completely disgusted.Harry was very interested in his shoes and refused to look up.

"Harry!She's my _cousin_!" Ron was outraged.

"I know that, of course I don't like her.I mean, like that."

"Sure?"

"Sure."Hermione smiled watching the exchange.She knew that Harry was lying, and that Ron knew that as well, but would prefer to be lied to rather than believe that his best friend had a thing for his cousin, whom he hated.

"So Mione," said Ron, rapidly changing the subject, "How was your holiday?"

"All right I suppose.Until I got home."She paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell her two best friends about her dream, then decided against it, it seemed rather insignificant."I had a horrible row with my mother, was forced to apologize, then left claiming that Charlie was getting married rather suddenly.They'll be angry for a little while, but by the time I've come home next year, they'll have forgotten about it, then we'll go through the whole thing all over again."Hermione hadn't realized how upset she was over the whole thing, until she finally caught her breath."Sorry to dump the whole thing on you like that."

"Don't worry about it," said Harry, glad the topic of conversation was off him and Persephone.There was a quiet knock on the door.

"What?" Ron yelled in response.Persephone's strawberry blond head peaked in.

"Hello, Ron.I was just wondering if I could join you."

"Where's Ginny?You're going to be in her year you know."

"I'm aware, but I am a year older, and would prefer to be with people my own age.Is this seat taken?" she asked, referring to the shaky looking chair next to Harry.Blushing, and avoiding Ron's eyes, he shook his head."Thanks dear," she said, placing a hand on his knee as she sat.Ron walked over to the bed, 'accidentally' hitting Persephone's arm as he walked by, knocking it off Harry's knee.She glared angrily at his back, then placed her hand back in its original location.

Hermione, sensing that Ron would go back to take Persephone's hand off Harry's knee, decided to intercede by asking some stupid question.A lame attempt at a conversation.

"So, Persephone…"

"Just call me Persi," she interrupted.

"That'll be confusing," Hermione laughed lamely, then realizing no one else found it amusing, continued, "Anyway, Persi, um, so you've never done magic?"

"I've done some.Aunt Molly used to send me books in secret, so I've had some studying.That's how I'm able to start as a fifth year rather than a first year.I'm so intrigued by it, I've read all about Hogwarts and everything in _Hogwarts, A History_."Now Hermione was truly interested.

"Really?What did you think of it?"

"I loved it!My copy's been almost worn out."

"I know what you mean, I had to buy a new copy last year."

"Well Hermione, you've found a friend, haven't you?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Ron, just because you…"

"Hermione, wanna come out here for a second?" Ron muttered, gesturing towards the door.

"Fine with me," she said glaring.

"Please excuse us, _Persephone,_" he stressed her name.

"No problem, _Ronald_, I'll just try and keep Harry here busy."Harry's cheeks flared at the mention of his name, and Hermione had to practically drag Ron out into the hall.

"Why I outta…"

"Forget it Ron."She stole his full attention once they were alone."And don't take it out on me because you hate her."

"I don't _hate_ her."

"Yeah, you do."

"No I don't, I hate that fact that she likes Harry."

"Ok, so you hate that as well, but you hate her too."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do…"

"Fine.I do.Happy?"

"Just try and be nice, ok?"Ron glared at his bedroom door."_Ron._She's just trying to adjust ok?"

"I'll try.But I just get this weird vibe…"

"Oh, and that means so much," said Hermione, ever realistic, as she opened up the bedroom door.She stood in the doorway, jaw dropped to the floor.Ron was trying to peer over her shoulder.When he finally had a glimpse, the sight in front of him made his face quickly flush from its normal pale color, to red, then to a crimson purple.

"WHAT…THE…HELL?!?!"

When Persephone finally removed her tongue from Harry's mouth, she stood up, wiped her lips and smoothed her hair down.

"Oops.I thought you would've taken longer.Sorry, and Hermione dear, why don't you work with him on his kissing?He's a little sloppy.It's quite annoying."And with her final comments, she breezed right past Hermione and Ron, who were rooted in the doorframe.

Harry's face was red, dark enough to match Ron's."I…I…" was all the sounds he could emit.

"What was that?" asked Hermione, a very confused look on her face.

"I…I…I…" Harry was just shaking his head."I dunno," he said, finally."She just sat in silence for like, two seconds, then BOOM, she was on top of me.I had no idea," he turned to Ron, who was still a dark purple color, "No idea she was going to do that.I don't know if I wanted her to do that," he said, eyes wide, "But I think I kinda liked it."A small smile was creeping on his lips.

"You, what?"

"I dunno.But anyway, what were we talking about?"

Hermione sensed that Ron was about to pounce, but she gave him a look.He pleaded to her with puppy dog eyes, but she shook her head.Reluctantly, he sat on the bed.The three friends began talking again.At first it was slightly tense, but then the conversation relaxed, and it was as if nothing had happened.Hermione prayed that it wouldn't happen again.They talked about everything and anything, but the topic of conversation was adverted from Persephone's name. 

By the time that Mrs. Weasley called them for lunch, they were almost hoarse from all their talking, but completely satisfied with each other's company.The table outside was adorned with all sorts of different foods, and Hermione heard her stomach rumble at the sight of it.Everyone sat down and immediately dug in.Hermione, Ron, and Harry were slightly isolated at one end of the table, so there was no need for anyone to make conversation with them.At one point through the meal, Hermione's throat begged for some water.There was a large crystal jug of some ice cold water at the other end of the table.Everyone towards that end was deep in a conversation, so she finally decided to get up and retrieve the water for herself.In doing so, Mr. Weasley asked her a question about the argument he was having with Percy concerning the London Underground.Hermione, answering Mr. Weasley's question, wasn't paying attention and knocked over the ice-cold water, straight into the dry lap of George Weasley.

"Oh!George!I'm sorry!" Hermione gasped, reaching for some dry napkins.

"Hey, don't worry about it Mione."The sound of her name made her blush, remembering the events that had past earlier in the school year.But Hermione had promised herself that she would not make a big deal out of any of that sort of thing.

"Here, I'm just gonna go dry off."

"I suppose I should fill the water jug."The two inadvertently walked off together towards the Burrow's kitchen.George began to dab at his lap using a towel, while Hermione filled the jug.She kept sneaking glances over at him, as he wiped down the giant wet spot.

"I'm really, really sorry about that," she said quietly.George looked up at her, surprised.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling his reassuring smile."So, Hermione, what do you think of Persephone?"

"Oh, she's all right, I suppose.She's very…uh, what's the word?I dunno, different?That's not really right…"Hermione scourged her brain for the right word, and George chuckled, just because she was in such deep thought.

"You're so cute, Hermione," he placed a hand on her elbow, and involuntarily, she jerked it away.

"Oh, um, sorry," she said turning bright red.George's face had lost its smile, and he was looking down at his shoes.

"No, it's ok.I know what you mean.Let's just go out and finish lunch."He reached out, as if to guide her along, but dropped his hand by his arm instead.The pair walked awkwardly along, aware of each other's exact body movements and positioning.The rest of the family was finishing up as they walked out, and Persephone gave Hermione an encouraging look as she walked by her.

"Someone seems to be getting some," Persephone whispered, and Hermione turned bright red, but kept walking along.She sank into her seat, and immediately stood again.

"I need to go for a walk," she said, completely offhand, and not really to anyone in particular.Ron stood half way, before he noticed the expression on her face and realized she needed to be completely alone.Hermione walked away from the family and headed off, towards the front of the house.She positioned herself comfortably on the front steps, sighed deeply, and dissolved into sobs.She sat for fifteen minutes, absorbed in her thoughts, and drowned in her tears.Rather suddenly, she stopped and dried off her face by wiping all the tears on the front of her shirt.She stood and walked into the kitchen.

"Dear, you look a fright!" whispered the disgraced mirror, and Hermione couldn't help but to laugh."Honey, you need a brush or something!"Hermione, chuckling, patted down her hair to appease the mirror.

"It's good to hear you laughing, sweetheart.How are you?" Mrs. Weasley's arms were full of dirty dishes.

"Oh!Let me help you!"Hermione rushed over to her.

"Of course not!What's the point?" She waved her wand, and the dishes were cleaning themselves in the sink.

"Well isn't that convenient?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Magic's handy in that way."Mrs. Weasley put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and led her over towards the tattered couch.They sat down, and Mrs. Weasley continued, "How have things been, sweetie?"

"All right, I suppose.Normal."

"Even after…"

"Yeah.My parents and I didn't really talk about it or anything."Hermione didn't dare to mention the fact that her mother had prohibited her from speaking to any of the Weasleys again.It would just upset Mrs. Weasley, which was pointless, because Hermione wasn't planning on abiding to her parents new rule anyway.

"You know, I really should send them a letter and apologize," Molly said, off hand.

"Don't be silly, Mrs. Weasley.First of all, you had nothing to do with it and realistically neither did George.So there, it's settled.No one will do a thing.All right?"Mrs. Weasley smiled, but turned her head to the kitchen, were there was a loud clamoring.

Persephone walked from the kitchen, covered in suds, with a broken dish in her hand."I was only trying to help," she said, innocently.

"Oh dear!You didn't cut yourself did you?" And in her normal, motherly fashion, Mrs. Weasley rushed Persephone into the kitchen to make sure she was all right.Hermione smiled, and felt her seat cave in slightly as another redhead plopped down next to her.

"Always bustling, isn't it?But that's the way she loves it," Bill smiled at his mother's back.

"She really does, doesn't she?"There was more caving in in the couch.

"Hermione, where did you sneak off to?I _need_ to show you something!"Ginny grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her away from the couch.

"Talk to you later, apparently!"Hermione laughed to Bill.

"Good luck!You'll need it!"He stood up and walked out the back door.

As they reached the door to Ginny's room, Hermione tried to pull her hand away."Gin, you're hurting me."Ginny just ignored her, until Hermione had entered the room and the door was closed."What is it Ginny?"

"Hermione, my goodness.Look at this."Ginny reached into a drawer and pulled out her Sneakascope, which was going haywire.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I dunno, it's been doing this ever since Persephone came.I don't like her Hermione, and this just adds to my suspicions."

"Maybe it's broken."

"No.It's brand new, I've saved up for this forever.It's a reliable one.Aurors use this brand."Hermione continued to examine the Sneakascope, while trying to restrain it.It was continually trying to jump from the palms of her hands.Giving up, she placed it back in the drawer.

"I have no idea.Maybe ask Bill about it later, I'm sure he knows.Now, what do you say we go for a swim?I'm sure Harry and Ron wouldn't mind if we went, and if they do, they can just stay and play Quidditch, or whatever the bloody hell those boys enjoy doing.They change their minds every other week!"

"I heard that!" said Harry, accusingly.

"Well, isn't it true?"

"So?" Harry smirked.

"Well, I'm off to swim, what are you going to do?"

"Probably some stupid boy thing."

"Either that, or play tonsil hockey with Persi."

"What?" interrupted a surprised Ginny."Please, God, be talking about my brother."

"Wouldn't that be a heck of a lot disturbing?" said Hermione, fully aware of Harry's red cheeks.

"Ew!Harry!" 

Hermione walked past Harry, who elbowed her in the side on her way out."You're a creep, Granger."

"Isn't it great?"

A/N:Well, there you have it.A bunch of sweet nothings.Yeah, that's basically what this chapters full of.Oh, and the Of Darkness part of the title is yet to come.But don't worry, it will.This is in the mystery section cause there is gonna be some mystery, but that is still to come.Sorry if this was really dumb, I'm just trying to get them to school, but they're all very resistant.Ok, I'm a dork.I've finished with this very pointless and stupid author's note, and I'm off to post.Cross you're fingers that it'll work.Love you all!

Jen ^..^

Ps.Do y'all know what that is? (in reference to the little thingy beside my name)

PPS. Persephone's nicknames are:

Persi: Pronounced like Percy

Perse: Pronounced like Purse 


	3. Are we really just chicks?

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she rolled over, and immediately sat up.She was on the ground, but that wasn't where she was when she had first fallen asleep.Looking over at the twin bed she had originally been sleeping in, she saw Persephone's strawberry blond curls flowering the pillow.Aggravated and trying to restrain herself from yanking Persephone out of the bed, Hermione rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep on the rock solid floor.

*

"Huh?"Ginny looked over her shoulder towards Hermione's bed.Only, Hermione wasn't there.Hermione was on the floor.The bed next to her had been slept in, but if it had been Hermione, she had somehow ended up on the floor."Hermione?You awake?Hermione?" Hermione rolled over sleepily and glared at the girl.

"This better be worth waking me up over, cause I'm grumpy," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"Cause of your cousin.Speak of the devil."Persephone walked through the door, hair sopping with a towel wrapped around her slim frame.

"No devil here, just me."Persephone smiled sweetly at Hermione.

"Close enough," Ginny grumbled before getting up, muttering about the bathroom.

Persephone fluttered about the bedroom collecting articles that she would need to get ready for the day.A rather bitter Hermione watched on.

"That's a lot of makeup, got much to cover up?"Persephone just smiled and giggled.Hermione smiled as well, but not a real smile, only the kind that's a smile from the lips rather than from the eyes.Suddenly, Persephone's eyes got wide as she saw something sticking out of Hermione's trunk.

"Ooh!" she squealed excitedly as she grabbed it."I'm gonna use just a dab," she promised without even asking.As she squeezed a glob into her hand, Hermione was able to read the half of the label marked 'Hair Potion'.

"No Perse, that's all I've got…"But it was too late.Persephone threw the empty tube on the bed.

"You're out."

"If you had asked, I wouldn't be out."Angrily, she stood up and grabbed a handful of blankets and pillows and left.She didn't even bother to knock, but rather, barged right into the room where Harry and Ron were sleeping."Ron, Harry," she hissed, angrily trying to wake them.

"What Hermione?" Ron asked without bothering to open his eyes.Harry finally decided to, but looked at the clock rather than at her.

"Hermione!It's six o' clock in the morning."

"You think I don't know that?Peresphone woke me up.She used all my hair potion AND she put me on the floor so she could sleep in MY bed!"Hermione was almost shrieking.Ron rolled over and slammed his pillow over his head, and from somewhere under it you could hear a muffled 'Shut up!'

"I will not shut up, she's your cousin.So move over, I'm sleeping in here."Cramming in, she climbed under the covers next to Ron.

"Hermione, there's not enough room."

"There's plenty of room, unless you would like the floor!"

"Ok- note to self: never talk to Hermione this early in the morning."

"New one for you?" Harry asked, "I think that self-note has been crammed up there forever."

"I hate you both." Hermione said, although, underneath the covers she was smiling."Now, be quiet and sleep!"The trio all eventually fell back into a peaceful dreamland where there was no evidence of You-Know-Who, weird corridors, spiders, or Persephone.

But downstairs, there were plenty of signs of Persephone.Mrs. Weasley was busy in front of the oven, baking a huge breakfast.Complete with French toast, pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, and one clumsy assistant.Persephone, with remarkably sleek hair, was _trying to help Mrs. Weasley make breakfast by using magic, but seeing her Muggle background, she kept breaking things.Mrs. Weasley was struggling to keep the smile on her face as her favorite flowered dish crashed against a wall._

"Oopsies!" Persephone giggled and shrugged her shoulders."Sorry Aunt Molly!You know, maybe I'd be better off helping the boys pack."She spun on her heel and went upstairs, leaving a very strained looking Molly Weasley with her mess. 

Persephone ran upstairs to Fred and George's bedroom which was completely void of anything except boxes."You guys need any help?"

"No thanks Persi."

"Ok."Persephone sat down on the unmade bed and watched Fred and George as they finished packing up their belongings."So George, how's Hermione?"George turned red, but made sure no one noticed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how're things between you two?"

"She told you?" he asked her, surprised.

"Did she tell you about us, too?"Fred was completely aghast at Hermione's frankness with _his cousin._

"You two, too?So, you do the three-some thing?"

"WHAT?" the twins yelled together, staring at Persephone.

"Well you're both sleeping with her…I just assumed…Oh, do you wizards call it something else?Abra Cadabra, maybe?" she asked, smiling slyly.

"Perse- get something straight, and understand it now.Nothing is happening with Hermione and EITHER of us.Got it?"

"Is?Does that mean there ever was?"

"Persephone, we have a lot of work to do, we'll talk to you later."Fred began to herd her out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes," and she walked out.

"That girl's got something up her sleeve."

"At least we don't have to deal with it."And they both began to fervently pack.When they had finished, they headed downstairs, expecting what was waiting for them.

"Fred!George!Come here!"Mrs. Weasley ran to them and showered them with kisses and hugs.

"Mom!Mom!"They tried to push her away, but it was to no avail.Her little boys were leaving her and she was going to savor these last few precious moments with them.They gave up fighting with her, and she soon ushered them towards the table which was covered in mountains of various breakfast foods.

"So you'll be full for your journey."The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Mom, we're Apparating!"

"I know, but you never know, do you?"

"No, I suppose you don't," said George, just to appease her.The twins dug in, knowing they would have to eat a sufficient amount before their over-bearing mother was happy.

"Hey Fred, why don't you go wake Harry and Ron, I'm sure they'd love some of this.And get Hermione as well."

"Sure thing Mom."Fred stood and walked up to the boys' bedroom.He knocked on the door, and listened for a few moments but only heard a pulsing silence on the other side."Harry? Ron?" he asked quietly as he proceeded into the room.He glanced over at Harry's bed, and was debating whether or not to wake him, but decided that Ron would be the much safer choice.He walked over next to his bed, and shook Ron's shoulder for a few moments, but finally gave up."I swear Ron," he threatened as he pulled down the blanket.But he never finished his threat.Because staring up at him was not his red-haired brother, but rather, his chestnut-haired ex-girlfriend, and she was screaming.And that was all it took to wake Ron and Harry.

"What's going on?" they asked confused, having been startled from their slumber.

"Oh my God…Oh my God," Hermione was looking terribly green in the face.

"No Hermione, it's ok…I understand.You and Ron.Great, wonderful, whatever!"Hermione looked at Fred and a look of understanding graced her face.

"Oh my God!That's even worse!Me and Ron!Ew!No!Never!And…"But she was cut off by Ron, who had suddenly woken up.

"Ew?What's that supposed to mean?Why am I Ew?Why is that so unbelievable?I think we could be a couple…I mean not that I'd want to be…but why is that so gross??Harry, am I ew???"The confusion in the room was deafening.

"Wait so you weren't…" Fred questioned, pointing at Hermione and Ron.  
  


"How am I supposed to know if you're ew?I don't know, and personally, I really don't care."

"Of course we weren't."Hermione assured Fred.

"Then what were you 'Oh my God'-ing about?"

"WHY ISN'T IT PLAUSABLE THAT HERMIONE AND I WERE HAVING SEX?"A very startled Ron was trying to get an answer out of someone. 

"Cause I'm in my nightgown.Sorry I screamed."

"Wait, now I'm confused.I can see you in your nightgown, but I can't have sex with you?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated."Roooon, you don't get it.You're…well…not a boy, but Fred is."

"I'm not a boy?!?!"

"Well from my point of view, you're not."

"I am very SO a boy, Harry back me up!"  
  


"Woah, buddy, this isn't something I'm to experienced in."Hermione and Ron both glared at Harry, but he just shrugged.

"Ron, you have to understand," she gestured to Fred, "now Fred here…"She suddenly stopped, realizing that while she and Ron had been arguing, Fred had quietly slipped from the room."Maybe we should go downstairs," she suggested quietly.And she stood and headed for her bedroom.

"You know," said Harry, rather cautiously, "That is a rather tiny nightgown she has on."

"I know," said Ron appreciatively.

"And do you also know that neither of us noticed it?At all?"

"Yes, that thought had popped into my mind."

"So, do you really think that we're chicks to her and she's just one of the guys?"They both looked at each other inquisitively, then simultaneously, said, "Nah!"and proceeded to get dressed.When they finished, they ran downstairs, the aroma of breakfast their only thoughts.

'Good morning' was muttered in their general direction, but they ignored it and headed right for two empty seats and began to load their plates.They continued to eat nonstop, not even hearing the noise of the family around them, but they stopped when that noise had stopped as well.They looked up and saw Hermione coming down the stairs.She wasn't dressed any differently, and she didn't look different in any way, but for some reason, every person at the table was looking at her.

Fred and George seemed embarrassed as Persephone kept muttering something about Abra Cadabra.Harry and Ron were still pondering whether or not they found Hermione as a girl or not.Ginny was giving Hermione the eye.You know the eye, the eye every girl seems to understand.Mr. and Mrs. Weasley called out, 'Good Morning' to her.Hermione seemed oblivious to the silence at the table as she sat across from Ron and Harry.The three looked at each and laughed.The argument was over.The talking at the table began once more, and breakfast was uneventful.

As soon as the meal was over, Fred and George announced that it was time for them to leave.Bill bounded down the stairs as they called for him.The twins were going to a special training program for all wizards interested in a job at Gringotts.The twins, unsure of their futures, decided that they would sign up for it.Bill had come home to visit, then take them with him.

"You guys ready?" he asked, flinging a small sized bag, which was obviously filled with unfolded clothing, over his shoulder.

"Bill, you sure you don't want me to do any of that laundry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, eyeing the bag as if it was evil.

"I'm sure Mom.I'm a big boy."He kissed her on the cheek."Bye Dad," he added, shaking his father's hand."Gin!" he exclaimed, kissing her as well.His goodbyes were said to Persephone, Ron, Harry, and when he reached Hermione, he whispered into her ear, "Don't let those two get you in trouble.You're a bright girl, and they're just up to no good."But when he pulled away he was smiling.

"Don't worry about me, I've got them trained."She put a hand on each of their shoulders, and they looked questioningly at her.She and Bill laughed together.Her laughing ended abruptly.George was standing in front of her, looking very apprehensive.Out of the corner of her eye, she realized that the entire family was watching their every move.

"You take care of yourself," she whispered into his ear, then cautiously hugged and released him.

"You too," he smiled at her.Now standing in front of her was Fred.

"Hey, sorry about this morning."

"No biggie," she replied with ease."Have a good time, and be careful."

"You sound like my mother," he teased.

"I'm honored!" she laughed."Well, goodbye."And she hugged him as well.Then, he joined George and Bill, and wands in hand, they Apparated.

"Well," said a misty eyed Mrs. Weasley, "I should probably clean up breakfast."

"I'll help you, Mom," said Ginny, with her arm draped across her mother's shoulder, "then we'll have some tea."Mr. Weasley followed the girls into the house.Persephone seemed to be daydreaming, so Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to leave her alone.

"Let's go out by the Quidditch pitch," Ron suggested, "we can hang out there."The three slowly made their way out there.They sat in the grass, directly under the warm rays of the sun.Hermione layed back and closed her eyes.Sitting on either side of her, Harry and Ron exchanged looks, urging each other on.

"What are you two arguing about?" Hermione asked, without even opening her eyes. 

"This," said Harry, and he leaned over and kissed her.Open-mouthed on the lips.

"What the?" asked a very startled Hermione, sitting up.

"And this," added Ron, also kissing her.

"What are you two doing?Are you crazy?"

"Anything?" Harry asked Ron, ignoring Hermione's question.

"Nope, how bout you?"

"Nada."

"Seeing as I was the subject of this little experiment, could you please clue me in as to what is going on?"

The boys looked at each other, then seemed to agree."We were trying to see if either of us had feelings for you."

"Do you really think of us as just girls?" asked Ron, seeming to dread the answer.

"Of course I don't!" Hermione laughed."But you're different that's all.You're my best friends.And I love you both, but please don't ever, ever, for any circumstance, kiss me again.Promise?"

"Ugh, promise," said Ron.

"YES!Promise!"agreed Harry.

"But Persephone's right, Harry.You need a little work."Harry's face turned beet red, and Ron rolled on the ground with laughter."Don't be so cocky Ron, you're not so great yourself."

"Oh, aren't we all high and mighty?Ms. Experienced?"

"More so than you obviously!" she teased.

"How are you supposed to know?" he asked her.

"Oh please, you wish!"Their conversation was interrupted by Persephone who suddenly seemed very eager to join their group.

"Hey Harry!You busy?"He eyed Hermione and Ron, then turned to answer her.

"Not really.What's up?"

"Let's go swimming!"

"I don't have my suit on!"

"Isn't that the point?"She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.Hermione and Ron watched as Harry was dragged away.

"You know, I'm beginning to see why you're family doesn't particularly care for her."

"You just hate to admit that I was right and you were wrong."

"No that's not it at all, she seemed so nice at first, but now she just seems to give off this vibe…it's almost evil."Ron snorted in her face.

"Right, an evil Weasley.Almost as likely as a nice Malfoy."

"Well, you never know."

"I do, and I know for a fact that there was never any evil blood in our family."

"Well I just don't like her."

"Join the club.C'mon, let's go inside.I don't want to hear them 'swimming'."

"You don't think Harry would…"

"I don't wanna think about it at all."The pair headed inside, trying to ignore the sounds of splashing behind them.

A/N:Sorry it took so long, I broke my finger and it was difficult for me to type.Anyway- thanks for reading, and I hope that you take the two seconds it takes to review!

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me.


	4. The Trail to Hogwarts

Hermione sighed as she closed her trunk and sat on the lid.She looked around the room she had shared with Ginny and Persephone for the past month.She couldn't help it, but she was feeling sentimental.She really didn't want to leave the Burrow.She loved being able to just roam around as she, Harry, and Ron pleased.Well, Harry came if Persephone wasn't around.He had promised her and Ron that he and Persephone hadn't actually gone swimming, and that nothing had happened between either of them, but Ron always abruptly changed the subject whenever she was brought up.Hermione just didn't even want to think about it.

Anyway, she was sitting there, when the topic of her thought process walked into the room.Harry and Persephone were laughing heartily.

"Hey…Hermione…" Harry said between breaths.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," replied Persephone, as she stopped laughing abruptly.She nudged Harry in the ribs with her elbows, and he followed suit.

"You know," said Hermione, completely aggravated, "Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy when Harry was in here, maybe you two should go somewhere else."She stood up and left the room.Angrily, she stalked out into the hallway and rammed right into Ron.

"Whatcha up to?I was coming to find you."

"Let's just go outside," she dragged him away from her bedroom and pulled him into the backyard.

"It looks a little cloudy," he said, as he peered up into the dark sky.

"Who cares?"She twirled around with her arms spread until she got dizzy and had to sit.There was a long pause."I love being here, Ron.I wouldn't mind being here forever."

"I think you'd get sick of it by then."

"No, I wouldn't.It's better than my house and Hogwarts even.No cares, no worries, everything's perfect."Hermione turned as she heard the door squeak open."Where's your other hip?She seems to have come dislodged."

"Oh come on, Hermione.Let's not fight.We've been over this a million times.Let's just enjoy the su-."Harry sounded as if he was about to say sun, but as he looked at the black sky, a smile crept up on his lips."And by that, I meant the clouds."As the words escaped his lips, a fat raindrop fell on the tip of his nose.And rapidly, these fat raindrops were everywhere. 

"Guys, let's go inside!" yelled Ron, rushing to the door.But Hermione just stood there.

"I love the rain!"She peered up into the sky, her eyes unblinking, raindrops collecting on her face.She twirled around and around, like a small girl imitating a ballerina."Come on guys!" she called to Harry and Ron, who were seeking shelter in the house.Reluctantly, they came outside and stood in the pouring rain."You're not any fun!Mud fight!"She grabbed a fistful of muddy soil and threw it in Harry's general direction.His mouth was an 'o' as mud splattered across his robes and glasses.

"You'll pay for that!"He pulled up some of the mud, but instead of throwing it at Hermione, he dumped the handful and smooshed it into Ron's hair."Ha!"The fight soon became an out and out brawl.Mud was flying everywhere.Half of Hermione's face was covered, and Ron's hair was a cross shade of brown and red.Harry had to keep wiping off his glasses so he could see.They were outside for twenty minutes, and when they finally came in, they were soaking wet and looked like a creature out of 'Swamp Thing'.

"I do hope you plan on cleaning up those muddy footprints!"Mrs. Weasley's voice called from the kitchen.They laughed at her 'all-knowing' and ran upstairs to Ron's room.Scattered around the room, the trio fell silent.

"Back to Hogwarts tomorrow," said Ron quietly, to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so what do you thinks gonna be the horrible problem this year?"

"Who knows?Let's not think about it."Harry was always reluctant to talk about any of the adventures the friends had gotten involved in.

"Wouldn't it be nice without any problems?" Hermione pondered.

"Of course it would, but how often does that happen?"Hermione looked over to Ron and laughed.

"I should've known, we are best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived.Nothing boring could ever happen to him…"

"Yeah, Ms. Know-It-All!" 

"Shut up, Harry!Well, Ron really is kind of a know-it-all with his superb powers."

"Thank you, thank you," said Ron, holding up his hands in a mock acceptance."I'd like to thank all the little people, and there were these two people I was friends with once, but, eh, never really liked them."Ron's acceptance speech was received by pillows thrown at his face.After a vicious pillow fight, the three laid back on to the bed, exhausted. 

"I'm sleeping in here tonight," said Hermione, off hand, "I can't stand another night with Persephone."

"Oh man, can you imagine this time tomorrow we'll be stuck in a little compartment with her?" Hermione and Ron groaned together.Harry didn't say anything, he had given up trying to defend Persephone in Hermione and Ron's presence, and just did his best to ignore them.

"I'm trying not to think about it."

Ron started to say something, but was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley calling them for dinner.They got up, as one, and headed downstairs.The rooms were incredibly stuffed.With the rain outside, they were forced to have dinner inside.And it was crowded.

But other than that, not much occurred.They ate through the meal, Hermione and Ron trying to ignore the very obvious goggle-eyed expression Persephone was sending to Harry.They sat around in the living room for some time after dinner, listening to the WWN and watching the spectacular lightening show off in the distance.Yawning, Hermione looked at her watch and realized that it was far past midnight.Immediately, she got all excited and worked everyone else into a frenzy and sent them to bed.She began to head towards Ginny's room, but then remembered her promise to her best friends and quietly snuck into their bedroom and crawled into Ron's bed.

"Goodnight," she whispered to him, but peering at her face realized he was already fast asleep.She smiled seeing his innocent looking face, then rolled over and fell asleep as well.

*

The next morning was crazy.Mrs. Weasley had everyone up at the crack of dawn to be ready for eleven.You would assume that this would be PLENTY of time, but come on, it's the Weasley's and it wasn't.So reaching King's Cross just as the minute hand hit 10:54, they ran through the station drawing quite a few looks from the Muggles.They dashed to Platform 9 ¾ and as unobvious as possible, slid through the wall onto the barrier.Panic ensued as they heard the Hogwarts Express blow its whistle.

"Goodbye!Have a good year!"Mrs. Weasley was trying to kiss anyone she could get her hands on.

"Honey!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he was kissed firmly on the cheek, "I'm staying with you!"But Mrs. Weasley barely noticed her mistake.When she had finally wished everyone a good year, she let them loose for the train.The entire group managed to get on just as they felt the engine of the train rev.Within fifteen minutes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were able to find an empty compartment and relax.

"You know," said Ron suddenly, "Next year we'll be having another Triwizard Tournament."At this, Hermione shot Ron a deadly look."Oh yeah, sorry Harry."

"Don't worry about it, that was two years ago.But do you think they'd have one after what happened last…"Harry was unable to finish his sentence as Persephone burst into the compartment.

"What happened?" she asked, unaware that Hermione and Ron didn't seem to happy to see her.

"Oh," began Harry awkwardly, and he proceeded to tell her what had happened at the end of his fourth year.

"That sounds horrible," Persephone said, with a huge smile on her face.

"Then why are you smiling?" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, was I?" Persephone's smile was quickly wiped from her face."I didn't mean too.Anyway, Harry, why don't we find a compartment so we can be alone together?"

"Ugh, no thanks Persephone.Maybe later." Ron saw Persephone's eyes flash for just a second, but then her smile magically reappeared.

"Oh, that's too bad.Well, I'm going to try and make some new friends.See you later," Hermione and Ron noticed that her gaze was restricted to Harry, whose cheeks seemed to be darkening.

"Yeah, later," said Ron, unpleasantly.As Persephone closed the door, the compartment was quiet.But soon normal chatter subsided all the way to Hogwarts.

Once they reached the castle, it was as if all unpleasant thoughts were sifted from their minds.They enjoyed the feast in complete happiness, totally unaware that they hadn't seen Persephone since the Hogwarts Express.But as soon as they had eaten their fills at the feast, their eyes began to droop sleepily.Ron continued to complain that he hadn't had a good night's sleep because Hermione had kept kicking him.This complaining drew many wary looks from the other students around them.But the three ignored the looks as they clumsily made there way up the marble staircase.At the top, Ron's eyes suddenly grew very wide and his face became so pale that his freckles were livid on his cheeks. 

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!?!"Harry and Hermione peered down to the spectacle that was causing Ron's reaction.They found a couple completely absorbed in each other.

"Oh, they're cute…"But Hermione didn't finish because as the couple whirled and the boy dipped his girlfriend she saw who this adorable couple was."Goyle and Persephone!" she gasped.Goyle pulled Persephone up, smooched her one last time, and let her loose to run up the stairs.She seemed to be expecting what was waiting for her at the top.

"Well Harry," she said, lacing her fingers through his hair, "I was getting any action from you, and I was bored."She sauntered away, swinging her hips, towards the common room.

"She makes it sound as if I did something horrible," Harry muttered as they headed towards Gryffindor tower themselves.

"Don't worry about it Harry, she's a jerk."Ron was shooting daggers with his eyes.

"I don't worry about it, it's just her and Goyle, ew."

"I know what you mean, I know what you mean."The three entered through the portrait hole into the quiet common room.

A/N:What was the big update you're all wondering?Let's see if any of you catch my mistake.I'll let you know in part 5, which is almost finished!


	5. Surprise Endings

A/N:SO how many noticed I updated part 4?Cause I'm an idiot and made a HUGE mistake.Draco was kissing Persephone…Draco was kissing Persephone…Draco was kissing…ok, has it sunk in yet?CAUSE DRACO IS DEAD.I know!Am I the biggest idiot or what?Ugh- I'm ashamed at myself.So just imagine a world now, were Draco has died and Goyle has 'replaced' him in Slytherin.So it was GOYLE kissing Persephone.Got it?Good.

The common room, set in absolute silence, was void of any students.

"Well isn't this nice?No one to hustle off to bed." Her words were premature, as Harry and Ron jumped over the back of the couch, landing on the cushions."Guuuuys, I'm tired," Hermione whined.

"Then go to bed." Ron brushed her off.

"I can't just leave you two here alone."

"And why is that?" snapped Harry, smiling.

"You'll end up burning down the school somehow, or maybe relocating it to Scotland.I'm not sure, but you'll do something fantastically awful."

"And why are you so sure of that?" asked Ron, his arms across his chest.

"It's you and Harry, that's why.And if you weren't this way, where would any excitement be in my life?"

"You couldn't live without us," stated Harry, smiling broadly.

"Of course I couldn't," said Hermione bending as if to give them a hug, but in fact she grabbed at the collars of their robes, "So go to bed, or I'll kill you and learn to deal with living without you."

"Harsh words Hermione," said Ron, rubbing his neck as he made his way to the staircase."Viscous.I LOVE it when you're like that." 

"Don't you wish you could have a piece of this," she said, holding her hands in the air, "Well, why don't you go dream about it and let some of us get some beauty sleep!Goodnight!"

"Night Hermione," the boys chorused, and headed to bed themselves.

*

"Is this going to be the same thing every FRICKING year?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?"

"It is way to early in the morning for you to be knowing everything."

"Then why do you ask?And why are you so grumpy?"  
  


"I'm grumpy because we have Double Potions with the Slytherins AGAIN.And, we have it now.Right after breakfast.I dunno if I'm going to be able to keep my breakfast down if Goyle and Persephone start to go at it in the middle of class."

Harry blushed.

"Ron," Hermione grunted, "You are so insensitive."

"And you, Hermione Granger," said Harry, undisturbed, "are not very good at whispering."He was pelted with a pancake."Don't hit me because I point out something you're not good at."And another."Well, it's true!"And another."Cut it out!"And another."Stop!"There was no following pancake."Aha!"

"You're lucky I wasn't very hungry."

"Not hungry?That was four pancakes and you already ate some!"

"Well some of them were Ron's, he had about a dozen."Run shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy!What can I say?"

"You'll be growing here if you continue to eat like that," said Hermione, patting Ron's firm stomach.

"Hey, everyone needs a little change sometimes.You flatten your hair and shrink your teeth, I fatten up."Hermione tried to look stern but smiled at the look on Ron's face.

"You are such a dork."

"You know you love me."

"Why have I been cursed with this goon head?" asked Hermione, pleading with the enchanted ceiling.

"Speaking of cursed," interrupted Harry, "It's time for Potions."After much grumbling, whining, complaining, and a few tears, (Ron's), the three headed for the dungeons.

They entered the Potions classroom all feeling depressed.They moved towards three seats in the back, farthest away from Snape, who was not in the classroom yet.Slowly, all the Gryffindors and Slytherins entered the room, taking seats, equally divided on either side of the room.Persephone was the last to enter looking winded.

"Persi, you're supposed to be with the fifth years." Ron told her.

"I know, but I begged that Dumblemore guy and he's letting me try these classes."

"Oh," said Ron, although he wasn't interested.

The class continued to sit patiently, but even after class was due to start, Snape had not arrived.After twenty minutes, the Gryffindors had begun to gather their things.

"Where do you think you're going, Scarhead?" sneered Goyle, who seemed to take Malfoy's role in the Slytherin house.

"I'm not about to wait around for Snape to get his butt over here, I'm leaving."  
  


"Really, Mr. Potter?Why don't you also take away 5 points from Gryffindor?"

Harry whirled around and was standing face to face with Severus Snape.

"I suggest you find your seat, Potter, unless you'd like to start the year off with a detention."Harry, angrier than a charging bull, did find his seat as Snape began roll call with Malfoy laughing silently.Snape ran through the names, but he paused right after Hermione."Persephone?" he whispered, looking up, his eyes searching the faces of his class."Persephone Gregory?Not _the Persephone, is it."_

"Severus?No way!"Persephone jumped up and ran to the front of the room.Pausing for a minute in front of Snape, she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.The entire class sat uncomfortably and confused.Ron looked furious that his cousin was hugging the most loathed teacher at Hogwarts.

"Uh, class," said Snape, still looking shocked, "Read chapter one completely, I'll be right back.Persephone, come out into the hall with me."The moment the door had clicked shut, the class broke out into confused whispers.The most confused of all were Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Why does my cousin seem to be enjoying the company of every person I've ever hated?I swear, next she'll be necking with Percy.What do you suppose she and Snape are doing out there anyway?"

"All right Ron, you are no longer allowed to make analogies when you are upset.You just end up making the rest of us sick."

"Harry!You should be upset too!She's practically you're girlfriend.C'mon, doesn't it bother you in the slightest."

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered under his breath, "Ron!She's not my girlfriend!We just like to hang out, that's all!"

"Then where did she get that hickey she was so desperately trying to show off?"

"Hermione, stay out of it!"

"Forget it," Ron said, turned in his seat and opened his Potions book."Let's just read chapter one."All three opened their books, but none actually read it.They were all too angry, or upset, or worried.It was not normal for Snape to act this way to any student, not even his own Slytherins.The class sat in complete silence, another abnormality, until Snape opened the door again.

"Well class," he said as Persephone hurried to her seat, "Let's get started."And the class continued on as if there had never been a strange meeting between Persephone and Snape.They were learning of Sleeplessness Potions, and Neville managed to put himself to sleep.Points were taken away, Neville looked near tears, and Snape yelled a lot, criticizing anyone he could.All in all, it was an average Double Potions class with the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

Their first break of the day, Hermione, Harry, and Ron opted to spend the time in their own common room."I could use a nap," muttered Ron, with his hands over his eyes.

"Do you remember us like that?" asked Hermione, looking at a group of first years that were giggling excitedly over the adventure that is Hogwarts.

"Were we really that annoying?"Harry's comment received a smack from Hermione.

"They might hear you, and besides, it's cute.We were like that."

"I wasn't.I personally thought the whole thing was a bore."

"Posh!" yelled Hermione,"I'm sure you loved every minute of it."Then she realized that Ron and Harry were both asleep."Well isn't this nice…Ugh!"Hermione felt the couch jump under her.

"Oh, hi Persephone.Enjoy classes?"At the sound of Persephone's name, Harry sat up, opened his eyes and tried to flatten his hair.

"Oh, um, hey Persi, what's going on?"

"Haaaaary, I'm really bored.Why don't you come with me?"She stood and grabbed Harry's hand.Hermione watched on in disgust as Persephone pulled Harry towards the girls' dormitory.The group of first years giggled incessantly as Persephone kissed Harry fiercely, then whisked him away, up the stairs.

"Oh will you shut up!" snapped Hermione, her good mood ruined.The first years scurried away, all hurt by Hermione."Stupid first years, stupid Persephone, stupid HARRY!"

"Huh?" said Ron, suddenly wakened.

"Don't worry about ANYTHING Ron.It's all under control.I've scared away the first years and Harry's taken care of the Persephone problem."

"Good," said Ron, settling back into his seat, looking as if he was going to fall asleep again, "How'd he do that?"

"Just decided to snog with her," stated Hermione, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!What the bloody hell?"

"Maybe you shouldn't nap so much!"

"Maybe you should SHUT UP!" yelled Ron, smacking Hermione in the face.He soon realized that he hadn't hit her with the pillow he'd intended, but rather, in his fury, had picked up a book and hit her.And now tears were running down her cheeks as a bruise began to glow beside her eye."Oh, Hermione.I'm so horribly sorry.I swear I didn't mean to.I swear it.I thought it was a pillow."Hermione was trying hard to control her tears."Hermione…" Ron whined."Please don't cry."He leaned towards her face and kissed the side of her eye where he'd hit.And he kissed her eyelid, and her nose, and before he knew it, he had tilted her chin towards him, and was kissing her passionately on the mouth.

And surprisingly enough, Hermione was kissing him BACK.They soon sat up, both visibly surprised and out of breath.Ron looked at Hermione, shock written clearly across his face.She looked back at him, and soon, they were both laughing hysterically.And I mean, rolling on the floor, crying, pain in their stomach laughing.It was that intense.You would think that it was the funniest thing that had ever happened to either of them.

"What the hell was that?" asked Hermione, in between spits of giggles.

"I…have…no…idea…" Ron gasped.

"Reading too many of Ginny's Centaur Beat magazines?Thought it'd be romantic?"

"Yeah…romantic, 'Hit your gal in the side of the face then kiss her.'"They both stopped laughing then."Yeah…" said Ron, obviously trying to fill the silence.But the silence was the loudest kind of silence.Ron and Hermione's eyes were doing all the talking.Confused and unknowing, they were trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Ron, I…"

"I know."

"Do you?"

"I do."They lunged at each other, kissing softly at first, then full of need and passion.

"I can't."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"I know that too."

"I really am.For me and you."

"I know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."And then they pulled apart, sitting uncomfortably, Hermione fiddling with her hair, Ron straightening his robes.Harry suddenly stumbled down the stairs, tripping over the last step as he entered the common room.

"Hey guys?What did I miss?"

"Just going for a quickie, eh Harry?"And then Hermione burst into tears and ran up towards her dormitory.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Harry as he watched her, confused.

"I dunno." 

"Uh oh…"  
  


"What's 'uh oh'?There's no 'uh oh'."

"There's definitely an 'uh oh'.It's all over your face."

"What!?!She had lipstick…Oops."Ron realized his mistake.

"So?" asked Harry, grinning devilishly, "Lipstick, eh?And who was the lipstick wearing brood?"

"There was no brood, only…only, Hermione.Harry, I kissed Hermione."

"Phah!" Harry laughed, "Yeah, and I was just snogging with Snape.Hey! Alliteration…Wait, you're not kidding are you?"

"No," said Ron, with his head in his hands, "I wasn't."

"But Ron, I mean, that's great, but think of all that's happened between Hermione and your family."

"I KNOW THAT!That's why we stopped.And that's why she's crying.Cause I'm an idiot!Damn it!Why am I so stupid?"  
  


"You're not stupid, just, rash.Talk to her and think about what you wanna do.Don't just go on impulse.That can lead to very complicated messes.Trust me."

A/N2:Ok, here's my second big surprise.THE END.Yes, Of Darkness is over.I've lost all enthusiasm for it, which makes the writing take longer, and a lot worse, which is no fair to you guys.I dunno if I'll be writing too often any more.It'll be awhile, that's for sure.So thank you all, and goodnight.


End file.
